The Little Witch
by scoutjean
Summary: When the Vultori come, Aro is not as forgiving. But, as always, Bella might just be able to save the day. AU, OOC, OC. Cannon pairings . . . plus some new loves.


"Jane, attack them," Aro commanded.

"No, Jane, no," I begged. She smirked at me. "Please! You owe me; you left me, alone and cold. I was young, so young. Please, don't leave me alone again. Please!"

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Shhhh," I murmured. "Please, just leave me."

"Bella," Alec murmured. I glanced up at him.

"Alec," I whispered, "please." He glanced between me and Jane. "Don't pick, she just doesn't know who I am, she'd agree just PLEASE . . . I think you've both hurt me enough without killing my family-again."

Alec glanced back at Aro. The entire Volturi guard crumbled at his feet save Jane and himself. He approached slowly.

"This new family you've got here," he mentioned casually, glancing about. I smiled slightly. "Does it have room for two more?"

I glanced back at Carlisle. He stared back at me. "There's always room in my life for you and Jane."

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Alice asked.

"You've all heard the legend of the Witch Twins, yes?" I asked. They all nodded slowly. "Well, every story doesn't always get told exactly."

"What was wrong with it?" Carlisle asked.

"We had a baby sister," Alec said glancing at me from the corners of his eyes.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"I was the most powerful thing," I murmured. "Still am. Because my power . . . imagination."

"Bella," Carlisle whispered, stepping away from me. "You are the single most feared thing in the world. You could bring anyone in the world to their knees, Destroy entire armies, kill the entire planet . . . by just thinking. "

"Carlisle," I mumbled, "please."

"Get away. From me and my family," he hissed. I sobbed and tears ran tracks down my cheeks. Edward grabbed my hand and I 'dreamed' him by Carlisle so he was.

"Alec, Jane," I whispered, "let's go." Edward moved to follow me but Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Edward, Bella might just have made you love her, you might just have no true feelings for her, and she may have absolutely no feelings for you, real or fake."

"I don't care," he whispered. "Real or fake, I love her."

"Edward, don't," I whispered. He looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't leave me, Bella. I know. I know that you love me, and I truly love you."

I looked down at my feet. "You will let me go and feel no pain from it," I breathed. "You will understand why I leave and agree with me. You will take care of Renesmee and ou-your family. And most importantly, you will find someone who deserves you. Someone that your whole family will approve of. You will let me go."

Edward stared at me with his eyes clouded over. "And you are sure it is the only way?" he asked quietly as his eyes cleared to their usual topaz.

"You know I am," I whispered.

He took a step towards me. Did it not work? "I must say goodbye."

"If you must," I sighed. He ran to me and cupped my cheek.

"Be careful, please. Don't die on me," he begged. I let out a long breath and nodded, knowing I was lying. I can't make that promise.

"Same to you?" I asked quietly. He nodded with a sad smile.

"I could never say no to you," he chuckled. Wrong move, Edward.

"Don't you see Edward?" Carlisle called gently. "You couldn't say no to her. You were always just pawn to her. I'm sorry, son." I closed my eyes, waiting for Carlisle's words to hit him, for him to understand what Carlisle was saying.

"I don't care," he yelled, turning to face him. I froze. What? "I don't care if she made me feel this, because this, this is the best feeling in the world. She has given me everything I've ever wanted. Even if what I felt was fake and brief, I don't regret a moment of it. Even if she doesn't love me, even if she just used me. Because it's like dying for the one you love. You'd be more than willing, even if you'll never love them again, even if they never loved you. Because just feeling it was when you finally really, truly lived."

"Edward, I think it's time Bella goes," Esme whispered, stepping away from her husband. I sobbed. I'm ripping this family apart.

Edward looked down at me and sighed, wiping away my silver tears. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," I whispered. He grabbed my wrist and I ripped it away from him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye love."

"Renesmee is about three miles that away with Jacob," I whispered pointing. Go find them. Tell them I am safe." He nodded.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"No you wont," I told him gently, turning away. He grabbed me and spun me to look back at him.

"It wont hurt, but I will miss you," he murmured, wiping away more of my tears. I nodded sadly.

"Goodbye," I told them all, smiling brightly at Alice.

"Goodbye," everyone but Carlisle whispered. I made eye contact with him and he nodded, thanking me for releasing his family from my web. I smiled sadly and nodded back.

I turned to run and took Alec and Jane's hands, taking to the woods.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter. If you are on alert you should know, I will be deleting my other stories. I'm sorry. They all have Authors Notes up that explain why. But other than that, I will be updating this and my other story (whose post date is TBA) frequently (once or twice a week). Thank you! **


End file.
